conexus aliter
by tokfia
Summary: Last Chapter up! We all know how Harry saved Ginny in CoS but what more did he do to her? It's a Ginny POV...
1. Conexus conformat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic! Except for maybe the plot then :) Everything else is the wonderful work of JK Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 1: Conexus Conformat  
  
It was happening again.  
  
She felt herself lay uncomfortably on the hard and cold stone floor. Or was she outside on the grounds? No, she had a faint, dreamlike recollection of going down a loong pipe and into some kind of chamber. Of course, she was in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
But how had she really gotten there? Suddenly she heard a door slide open, but it felt like it was far, far away. And then there were footsteps echoing off the walls. She wanted to turn her head and see who it was but she couldn't even open her eyes.  
  
So she lay there waiting for the person to come and help her, to get her out of there. She wanted to scream for whoever it was, to tell him (or her): 'Here I am, come help me!' But she couldn't.  
  
The person said her name and the feet suddenly moved towards her with a higher speed than before. She felt herself being turned around and, oh no, it was Harry who had found her. She didn't want for him to see her like this. But he sounded really worried when he told her wake up again. Like he wouldn't be able to go on without her.  
  
'Oh no, you silly girl, of course he would be able to go on without you!' But still, she wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and tell him that she would always be there by his side.  
  
Another voice broke in. She remembered it belonged to Tom. He said she wouldn't wake up. 'Oh yes I will!' she thought ferociously, but at that moment she felt a sharp pain making her weaker yet. And then Harry picked her up, ready to get out of there. 'If I were to die at this moment I would die happy.' She was in the arms of her knight in shining armor.  
  
But noticing Tom would not come with them he put her down again and she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. 'What is he doing?'  
  
And then she heard them talking about her again. 'Oh gosh! How humiliating! Tom just keeps blabbing out all of my secrets. How will I ever be able to face Harry again?' Her musings were soon interrupted by some kind of bird song in the far background. It was wonderful, best music she had ever heard right then. But she was becoming weaker and weaker. The last thing that caught her ears before she slipped into unconsciousness was a soft hissing sound, and all she could think of was: 'No, not my Harry!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while she felt herself come to. 'Where am I now?' She could still feel the cold and damp air hanging around her. And she was still lying on a very cold and hard floor. She tried opening her eyes, and though it was very blurry at first she could see again. When her vision had in full come back to her she remembered the big statue above her and all the columns in the long chamber. But where was Tom? And how come the snake just lay there motionless while Harry was up and about? She noticed how he was covered in blood and dirt. 'So much for my knight in shining armor.'  
  
She tried to sit up but when she tried she became dizzy so with a moan slipping out of her she sank down again. Within seconds Harry was there. He lifted her upper body so that her head came to rest on his knee. And when she looked up into his deep, green eyes they just locked and left Ginny with a feeling that right then and there time had somehow stopped for a moment.  
  
A feeling she still had when she woke up in her dark dormitory after countless alike dreams the 24th of June two years after the actual event.  
  
(A/N) So, what do you think? Now please consider this is my first fan fiction and I am not from an English speaking country. But I still want reviews, so please. Pretty, pretty please :) Also, if anyone would like to beta-read some of the upcoming chapters be sure to contact me. 


	2. conexus efficit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic! Except for maybe the plot then :) Everything else is the wonderful work of JK Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 2: Conexus Efficit  
  
That day Ginny was walking around as if in a trance. She knew she had to concentrate for her final exams. But it was as if it didn't matter. She was sitting in the middle of her History of Magic exam just looking out at the bright and warm sun shining down on the grounds outside. And even thought it made the small classroom sweltering hot her insides were still cold and in a way squirming. Something was going to happen today. Not only the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament but also something else... something more frightening.  
  
She could not think of where this feeling came from but guessed that it had something to do with the dream last night. 'But how can it? I've had that dream countless times before and nothing has ever happened.'  
  
Too soon Prof. Binns told them to lay down their quills and hand in their papers. Making her way down to lunch she heard her classmates chattering on about the test. But not until she reached the Great Hall and saw who was there did she open her mouth.  
  
"Mom! Bill! What are you doing here?" she asked confusedly. Normally parents weren't allowed to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"We thought we'd come and cheer Harry on for the Third Task." Her mom answered plainly.  
  
'Of course. How nice of mom to think about that considering his aunt and uncle most probably wouldn't even want to hear about it.' She stole a glance at Harry. She was happy to see him soo... relaxed. It had been a very long time since she saw him like that. He suddenly looked at her and smiled, blushing slightly she returned his smile for a second before turning her attention to an incoming Hermione.  
  
Her bushy hair was flowing around her head and shoulders and she had a happy smile playing at her lips. 'What has she have been up to this time?' Ginny wondered 'Is it perhaps a new thing for S.P.E.W. or maybe a way of stopping that horrible Skeeter woman, if you could call her that.' In any case, her smile was soon washed away by the shortness of Mrs. Weasly's voice. 'Ahh. The wonderful work of Rita Skeeter again. But why would mom care? She knows what Rita is all about! Hm... motherly feelings for Harry perhaps? Or was it her wish to see Hermione going with Ron instead? Or was it, God forbidden, because she wanted Harry to be free for me? I mean living in the same house and being a woman she must have noticed me first developing a crush on Harry and then something deeper.. something I don't know how to define yet.'  
  
Her musings were interrupted by one of them, 'probably Hermione', saying that they'd better got to class for their last exam.  
  
'Oh, goodie. Potions exam with Prof. Snape.' She shuddered as she headed down for the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day she found herself in the stands beside the former Quidditch pitch. She was sitting with Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan. They were all devastated over what had been done to the pitch. There were tall, bushy hedges all over it, like a maze. And in the middle they could see the Triwizard Cup gleaming in the last rays of sunlight.  
  
'I really hope Harry will make it through ok.' Even though part of her told her he might not.  
  
A few words from Bagman, a few applauses and they were off. Harry and Cedric first, then Krum and last Fleur set of through the hole in the hedges. Now all they could do was to wait. The sun had set and it was growing darker by the second. Neither Harry nor any of the other Champions could be seen.  
  
After a good while Ginny needed to use the bathroom. But coming out of her cubicle she felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. It was as if she was being pulled somewhere with a port key but she hadn't touched anything. And she was still standing in the same spot. Deciding she might be falling ill she went and told the twins that she had a headache and that she was going to go to her dorm to lie down for a while. They were so wrapped up in one of their new inventions (glowing cards, so you could play Exploding Snap in the dark) so they said it was okay and off she went.  
  
But on her way to the Gryffindor Tower she felt a sharp pain tearing in her head. Her knees buckled and she fell down on the ground, head between her legs, she sat down until the pain subsided. When she finally looked up she saw Hermione standing over her shoulder, with worry written all over her face. Hermione helped her to the nearest bench and told her to lie down so that she could get some help.  
  
"No!" was all Ginny got to say before she felt as if she was being slammed into something hard, knocking the wind out of her. In an instant Hermione was back by her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" To say that she was now radiating anxiety for her best friend's sister would be an understatement.  
  
"Yeah, for now at least. Let's just get to the tower" Hermione helped her reluctantly up to the tower, steadying her as if she was about to fall any second.  
  
It was a long walk with a lot of stair cases for Ginny and she hardly had time to lie down comfortably on her four-poster before pain shot through her again. This time piercing the inside of her right elbow.  
  
And Hermione, not knowing where all the blood came gushing from, had now way of stopping it. Soon enough the right side of her robe was soaked, as was her bed sheets. When Hermione found it at last she did a spell (concrescere) and it stopped bleeding. But there was still a scab left.  
  
"I can't do anything about that." Hermione said, pointing to the scab. "Unless you'd like to go up to Madam Pomfrey, she'd get it in no time."  
  
Ginny shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"As you wish, it will go away in about a weeks time anyway, leaving a scar of course..." Ginny could see the confusion in the eyes of the year older witch. But seeing as how it was a long and complicated story involving the dream she'd just had, and the fact that she still didn't know exactly why this was happening to her, she didn't want to get too many people involved. Especially not Madam Pomfrey, or her mom, who would only make too big of a fuss about it.  
  
Suddenly, as if for the first time , she realized she was covered in blood, and it had started to become sticky. So she got out of her bed and, helped by Hermione, headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Call me if you need anything, or if the pain comes back." Hermione called. Ginny heard only half of it as she turned on the hot water tap and started washing away the now stale blood sticking to her arm. She was forming a vague idea, a sort of guess, of what this was now, but how? And why was it affecting her? Sighing, she finished cleaning herself and got into a new set of robes. She got out and saw Hermione sitting by the fire. She walked up to her.  
  
"Done." It was a mere whisper.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"A little." She forced a smile to her lips.  
  
"Look, since your bed is covered with bloody sheets, do you want to lay down in mine?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." The two witches made their way up to the fourth year girls' dormitory where Ginny laid down and Hermione pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
After just being in their own little thoughts for a while Hermione broke the silence .  
  
"So... uhm... you know what's going on with you?" Ginny shook her head again and Hermione knew better than to ask any more questions at the moment, so they just sat/lay there.  
  
Then Ginny suddenly got another surge of pain. This time worse than anything she had ever imagined. It felt like her whole being was being pulled apart into tiny molecules and then stuffed back into one small box about the size of 1 inch3 all at the same time. In short, she spasmed.  
  
And as fast as it had come, just as fast did it go away. And she just lay there, her body all numb while Hermione was checking for signs of breathing and if she had possibly broken any bones in the process. She hadn't.  
  
But somewhere in her head she could hear somebody talking. It was a very high and sort of hissing voice so she could only get a few words out of every sentence. But she could hear that it was somebody who was about to kill a man, or a boy... a name... Wormtail... 'Who's he?' she thought but the voice in her head went on and she wanted to get as much as possible. 'Now, was that Harry's name? I really hope he is still alright! And who does that voice belong to anyway?' They were going to duel. She felt her spine bend uncontrollably so she rolled onto her side before once again feeling as if she was being pulled apart, but this time catching what it was. The high hissing voice had said something.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
'So this was what if felt like.' She thought after it had once again subsided. However, now something really weird happened. She was beginning to see some vague outlines of people but it was very dark. It was as if there were people standing in a half circle in front of her and the man with the voice spoke again. He seemed very tall... and 'was that red in his eyes?'  
  
She didn't want to look anymore. But not only was she unable to get rid of the sight, but she also felt that she needed to find out more. But then she felt as if her eyes were rolled back into her head, which went totally blank relieving her of all thoughts and pains, until something inside of her screamed:  
  
"I WON'T!"  
  
And everything came back tenfold. 'Have I ever been in this much pain?' she asked herself, but she knew the answer before she could even think "Quidditch". Never ever had she been in this much pain.  
  
Then she saw the tall man start to raise his wand again and terrified she found herself behind something big 'Wait, is this a head stone? Where the heck am I?' She heard the voice coming closer... and closer... And suddenly she was up from behind the stone and two light beams met in the air. One green and one scarlet, and these two somehow made a golden string between the wands. The string splintered and made a sort of light-dome.  
  
For the second time in her life she heard the wonderful sound of Phoenix song. 'Was Fawkes around?' She couldn't see him. Nor any other bird or animal for that matter... well, except for that giant snake who was gliding around in the grass.  
  
Turning her attention back to the original string of light she now saw a head come out of it, and a body following 'OMG, it's Cedric Diggory!' And then there came another man! 'But how can this be?' A new head was emerging and she saw it belonged to Bertha Jorkins, her dad's working associate at the Ministry. But after that came almost the biggest *chock*  
  
First there was the red hair.  
  
'Is that me?'  
  
And then the head.  
  
'Nah... she's got green eyes... Whoa. Harry's got those green eyes! Could that be a future child of ours? No, of course not.' she scolded herself. 'But then it's got to be... his mom! Oh my Goodness she is beautiful. And that must be his dad emerging now. They look just alike. Except for the eyes then.'  
  
She could now hear how his parents were talking. His mom had the sweetest voice, even through the echoing, and his dad said something of how to get out of there.  
  
Soon the connection broke, the light-dome and the Phoenix song disappeared. And with a jerk somewhere behind the navel everything went black.  
  
A/N: So.. there you have the second chapter... I don't know if it came out as I wanted it... the first part is kind of... well.. dull and not really necessary... but judge for yourselves :) And of course I had to leave you with the cliff hanger :) but don't worry.. I'll hurry up. So. What I really wanted to say was that I really really want you to review it makes me sooo happy and still, if anyone wants to beta-read: Contact me! Hugs! 


	3. Conexus apparet

Disclaimer: You know I've seen so many inventive stuff here and all I can come up with is that I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any profit of them.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it took me soooo long to update... but I just didn't feel it coming to me... anyways, I wanted to tell you that I have also updated the first two chapters slightly. Mostly correcting a bunch of typos. But if you wanted to know and maybe read again... So... on with the next chapter.  
Chapter 3: Conexus Apparet  
  
Waking up in Hermione's bed the next morning wasn't all that bad, Ginny decided. Although she felt a little sore after last night excursions she could still appreciate the full nights sleep and the soft four-poster she was lying in. Why wasn't her own as soft as this?  
  
Since it was almost lunch there were no other girls in the dormitory. Not that there would have been a lot of people there anyway, but still. Ginny counted only two other four-posters. One for Parvati and one for Lavender. What a difference from her own dormitory where six four-posters were..., well not squeezed in but they didn't have as much personal space as the fourth years.  
  
After laying there for half an hour letting her eyes get adjusted to the bright sunlight from the windows, she finally decided to get up to her own dormitory and get dressed. But stepping into the shower she noticed the still fresh scar on her right arm and a strong surge of worry washed over her. Not for herself or her arm but for Harry. How was he doing? How was he feeling? 'He is probably still in the hospital wing,'she reasoned, 'being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey.' She desperately wanted to go there to see him. To see if he was ok. But then again, what was she supposed to say to him?  
  
'Hi, Harry. You know what? I had the weirdest thing happening to me last night and I think I was in you somehow.' No, she couldn't. But she wanted to talk to somebody about it. And for some reason the first person to come to her mind was Hermione.  
  
Ginny found Hermione at dinner, sitting with Ron and Harry. Ron was obviously telling the others a secret because the minute he made eye contact with her he stopped talking.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you to!" Ginny said to Ron.  
  
"Oh hi, Ginny." Hermione said, just noticing her. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better than yesterday." She said truthfully. "Could I perhaps have a word with you after dinner?"  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said and they ate the rest of the meal in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner the two girls sent Ron and Harry away to the Gryffindor tower, while the ventured outside in search for a quiet place down by the lake.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione said, with a hint of worry in her voice, after they had sat down.  
  
"I want to talk to you about last night." Hermione's expression hardly changed and Ginny went on retelling all of what she had heard and seen the night before. It felt like a water fall. As soon as the first words were out she couldn't stop herself. She told Hermione everything. And when she was done they both just sat there looking out over the lake. It was Hermione who at last broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I believe it is safe to assume that what you experienced was somehow also what Harry saw and felt." Ginny nodded. There was another silence before Hermione ventured again. "I think we should go to the library."  
  
Ginny, as if suddenly mute, nodded again. And so they got up and went inside, passing a very surprised madam Pince.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be outside in this nice weather?" She asked, but they just shrugged and went past her to the shelves with books on strange experiences. Such as possession by spirits and so so on. But after nearly two hours of searching through almost every book on those shelves Ginny found that neither of the accountancies fitted her own experience.  
  
"This is hopeless!" She said, slamming her book shut, and thereby earning a reproving look from madam Pince.  
  
"I'm almost ready to agree with you." Hermione said. "But there's got to be something we're missing..." Her brow furrowed and she chewed on her quill. "Let's think. Who were involved? You and Harry, of course, and You-know- who... Wormtail..."  
  
"Who's Wormtail, do you know?" Hermione thought for a moment of telling her the whole story but decided it would have to wait.  
  
"Just a death-eater, and a coward. Anyway, where were we? Yes, Cedric were there a short while and a bunch of other death-eaters... Can you think of anything you might have in common with all of these people?" Now it was Ginny's turn to think.  
  
"No," she said slowly "but I do have something in common with Harry and You- know-who." Remembering her dream. "Harry saved my life from him in my first year, remember?" Hermione emitted a happy squeal, which was not allowed according to madam Pince, who came over and told them to get out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their way back to Gryffindor tower the two girls chatted happily about their summer plans. And when they reached the fat Lady they gave her the password, canary cream, and stepped into the relatively crowded common room. There they sat down for a while waiting for Ron and Harry to come back from whatever they were doing at the moment.  
  
"So, about this summer," Hermione said. "why don't you come along with your brother to my place for a week or two? Harry will be there." The last she added with a mischievous smile. Ginny felt a slight blush on her cheeks but said.  
  
"I'd love to come. But I want you to know it is not because of Harry. I'm over him by now" 'I'm such a liar!'  
  
"Really? Is that why you're blushing?" Hermione teased. "And is that also why you experienced a more vivid connection with your savior than anyone else ever has?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" A smile played on Hermione's lips.  
  
"I've actually read about this kind of connection with a wizard saving another wizard before, and also now, but none had such a strong connection as you did. And it is common knowledge that love makes any connection stronger."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? Ginny demanded to know, not very happy with the way things were turning out.  
  
"I wanted you to find out for yourself." At that moment the boys entered the common room and both girls knew the conversation was over. Instead Hermione turned to Harry and asked how he was doing. He said he was fine. Ginny tried very hard not to look at him. She was somehow too embarrassed with all that had happened. Not that she hadn't known about her feelings for Harry and how they had gotten stronger over the years but... love?... She wasn't so sure.  
  
Hermione shook her out of her reverie by saying.  
  
"...Ginny is coming over with you guys to my place this summer." Ron let out a groan.  
  
"Does she have to? Can't I just get one week of break from her?"  
  
"Ronald Weasly! Watch your tongue. She's your sister, AND she's sitting right here, you know!"  
  
"Oh, sorry sis." He didn't sound very sorry.  
  
"Whatever." Ginny was tired, so she excused herself and went to bed. But sleep didn't come easily. She lay awake and thought about Harry. His emerald green eyes which today hade seemed so... distant. Like he was in another world. She felt sorry for him, she wanted to be able to go down there and comfort him. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. He wouldn't let her because he didn't see her. At least that's what the voice in her head told her right before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of weeks later Ginny found herself at the Grangers. She liked it there. They had a nice, big house, Ginny had got her own room, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very nice. She, Ron and Harry had been there for a few days now and they had gone swimming almost every day in the lake just outside the house. Today, going on tomorrow, camping were on schedule. Ginny liked camping, or at least she had done so the last time at the Quidditch World Cup, even though there had been a bad ending to that one.  
  
When Ginny had looked out of her window that morning there had been nothing but sunshine, and that was also how it was right now too, when they were packing all the necessities into four big backpacks and everybody seemed to be in a good mood. They were chatting happily about just everything and nothing. And this mood was still evident when they put on their backpacks and said good bye to Hermione's parents.  
  
They were walking to the other side of the lake. Where they. under much foul language from Ron, put up their tents. Since they were still under aged wizards and witches they couldn't use magic. But after what seemed like an eternity the tents were finally up and they could jump into their respective swim-wear and run into the cool and clear water.  
  
Hermione who had done some diving in her local club before Hogwarts showed of a little with turning an almost perfect somersault from a rock sticking up out of the water. And Harry and Ron swam a few times back and forth each time going a little further. It now became evident who was the most fit of the two boys. 'Not that Ron is unfit but Harry has a great looking body with just the right muscles on the right places. Greatly owing to quidditch practices and this summers helping the Dursleys with keeping their garden and garage in perfect shape.' Ginny thought while hardly being able to take her eyes away from him. He was simply the best looking guy she had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
Later that night they were sitting around the campfire, made the muggleway, telling stories from before they all knew each other. Ginny had great fun when Hermione told them about his boy she used to like in kindergarden but he hadn't liked her back. And one day she stopped waiting for him to start liking her and got a little mad at him for not doing so. So she made him trip at lunch and fall face down into his mashed potatoes. The whole school had been there and laughed at him, including Hermione. This continued into the night when Ron suddenly had a bright flash.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Weren't you supposed to go to Bulgaria this summer?" Ginny groaned inwardly. Why did her brother have to be such a prat sometimes? Hermione blushed slightly and then replied with.  
  
"Well, you know... I was supposed to. But then I decided I'd rather be here and spend time with you guys."  
  
'Nice save' Ginny thought as her eyes reached Harry's and he gave her a knowing smile. She smiled back, happy that it was now too dark for anyone to see her cheeks go red.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec." She said and went into the woods to take a leak. But on her way back she heard a familiar voice whisper her name. "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sch, they'll hear you!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Look, I've got something important to tell you."  
  
"Go on..." Ginny felt her heart racing.  
  
"Well, you've seen them go on and on with each other all week now, right?" Ginny nodded, " And I just thought that if you'd help me we could finally get them together tonight." Ginny who was also eager to get them to finally realize what was right underneath their noses said.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" She couldn't see but she knew he was smiling at her.  
  
"I thought that we could make them sleep in the same tent."  
  
"How are we supposed to make that happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it'll work yet, but you know how Hermione is allergic to pollen, right? And you cannot stand the smell in our tent." She nodded. "Well, you take this and spread it out in your tent." He handed her a glass phial. "And we'll say it just blew in there. Then you two can't sleep together and I'll offer her my place in the other tent." She looked at him reluctantly. Did he really think this was going to work?  
  
"You do realize, of course, that Ron will not want to have you sleep in the same tent as me."  
  
"Oh, dang it! Didn't think of that." Harry thought about it for a minute. "But wait. What if you let in a small spider there? He wouldn't mind me getting that space then!" Now it was Ginny's turn to think.  
  
"Maybe not, but it's a very risky plan. And where are we going to find the little spider in the pitch dark?" She was skeptical to say the least.  
  
"Right there." Harry said pointing to a webb right above her left ear.  
  
"Oh, ok." She said. "Let's try this. It is after all for their own good." And they went back together telling the other two that she had waited for him for some silly reason she just made up. And for some odd reason they believed it. They must have been tired also because only moments after Harry and Ginny had come back they were all going to sleep. Ginny had to hurry into the girls' tent to spread out the pollen before Hermione noticed it wasn't there before. And she didn't, but she did get a small allergic reaction and ran out again. Ginny and Harry both played their roles very well and Hermione's things were moved over to the other tent. And Harry offered to move his things to her spot to make it more equal Ron must have been extremely tired because he didn't even protest. Ginny was very happy for this since she didn't have to execute the spider-plan.  
  
Half an hour later they were all well tucked-in in their respective tents. But Ginny felt like she couldn't sleep. So he lay there trying to count sheep, but after a few they started to move faster and faster and before she gave up she counted them four at a time. By then she guessed everybody would be asleep so she got out of her sleeping bag and lighted a paraffin lamp. However, she had been wrong in assuming that everybody was asleep. Harry was still wide awake and when he saw her lighten the lamp he also happened to see the scar on her right arm. The scar he could have had one just like hers but on his arm.  
  
And he asked her about it. She felt a familiar blush come over here but before it became too evident she repressed it. For a moment she thought about saying it was an accident with a pair of scissors, or something like that. But when her eyes met his she knew she could never lie to him. So she told him everything. All the way from when she went to the stands with her brothers to when she woke up the next morning. When she came to the part about his parents he took her hands in his and she could see the pain in his eyes. But feeling she should tell him all of it, she continued. And when she stopped talking they just sat there for a while holding each others hands and getting to know the following silence. No more words were necessary, they both knew.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review!!! I love them! Now I know there should be some people that feel left out on H/G romance. I know that I myself has felt that on countless occasions... especially since this is the last chapter... and well... just keep your eyes out. // Anna :) 


End file.
